With the recent development of microelectronic technology, a need for structures having a fine conductive pattern formed on the surface of a polymeric resin substrate (or product) such as a variety of resin products or resin layers has grown. The conductive patterns on the surface of the polymeric resin substrate and the structure may be applied to form various objects such as antennas integrated into a mobile phone case, a variety of sensors, MEMS structures, RFID tags, and the like.
As such, with increasing interest in the technology of forming the conductive pattern on the surface of the polymeric resin substrate, several technologies regarding this were suggested. However, a more effective method for these technologies has not been suggested yet.
For example, according to the previous technology, a method for forming the conductive pattern by forming a metal layer on the surface of the polymeric resin substrate and then applying photolithography, or a method for forming the conductive pattern by printing a conductive paste may be considered. However, when the conductive pattern is formed according to this technology, there are limitations that a process or equipment to be needed becomes too complicated, or it is difficult to form an excellent fine conductive pattern
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a technology capable of more effectively forming the fine conductive pattern on the surface of the polymeric resin substrate by a simple process.
In order to fulfill the demand in the art, a method of simply forming the conductive pattern on the surface of polymeric resin base by including a specific inorganic additives in the resin, irradiating electromagnetic wave such as laser and the like to a region on which a conductive pattern is to be formed, and then, progressing plating on the region to which the electromagnetic wave irradiated has been suggested.
However, according to this method, since the kinds of inorganic additives previously suggested are extremely limitative, it may be difficult to fulfill a variety of requirements of the art, for example, realization of a variety of colors and the like. Thus, there is a demand for development of various kinds of inorganic additives capable of fulfilling a variety of requirements of the art.